Trinjin
Trinjin is the pairing of Trina Vega and Sinjin Van Cleef (Trin/a and Sin/'jin'). This pairing has never had any real interaction except in Prom Wrecker. This pairing has a small fanbase. Similarities There are many similarities between Trina and Sinjin. (These are only similarities, not necessarily proof that they like each other). *They are both disliked by most people and labeled as "weird." *How they got into Hollywood Arts is unknown. *Both use and love a vibrating hairbrush. *Both get their feet bleached by Foon-Yee. Trinjin Monents Season 1 'The Birthweek Song' *Sinjin tells Tori that she should get Trina a Sinjin bobble-head for her birthweek. 'Wi-Fi in the Sky' *When Sinjin was added to join the chat, Trina was looking at the screen while he spoke. 'The Diddly-Bops ' * Trina and Sinjin are both in the new Diddly-Bops together and ride in Sikowitz's van facing each other. 'A Film by Dale Squires' *Trina and Sinjin both run into the classroom to meet Dale Squires. Season 2 'Prom Wrecker' *They're very close to each other. Trina even nudges Sinjin at one point in the episode. *Trina asks Sinjin to help her win Prome queen. *Trina must've known that Sinjin could help her rig the votes. *Sinjin asks Trina out to Prome. *Trina doesn't want to go with him, but she finally does. *Trina shakes hands with Sinjin and freaks out when she gets meatloaf on her hand. *Sinjin tries to hide the meatloaf in his hand when Trina walks up to him. * Trina wipes her hand on his shirt, sliding her hand down his front. *Sinjin tries to touch Trina, but she smacks his hand away. *The two dance together. *Trina asks Sinjin if he's sure that she will win. Sinjin says never to doubt him. *They are both shocked that Trina didn't win. *Trina starts to attack Sinjin for not letting her win Prome Queen. *Trina and Sinjin dance together when Tori sings Best Friend's Brother. *Sinjin gives Trina his coat. * Trina holds up Sinjin's coat over her head so she won't get to wet. *Trina tries to stop Sinjin from dancing too close to her. *Trina continues smiling and dancing with Sinjin even when she didn't win Prome queen. *Sinjin used Trina's desire to become Prome queen to get a chance to have her as his Prome date. *Sinjin actually does rig the votes just for Trina to win. *If one looks closely at the votes, Sinjin placed himself as Prome king, possibly so that he and Trina can dance as Prome king and queen together. 'Helen Back Again' *Sinjin is running the sound for Trina's re-audition. *Sinjin dances along with Trina's song and seems to enjoy her performance. 'Who Did It to Trina?' *Sinjin and Trina discover they both get their feet bleached at the same place. *When they learn this, they get very excited and smile at each other before Tori interrupts. *Both Trina and Sinjin get hurt: Trina falls from the ceiling, and Sinjin gets punched by Tori. TheSlap.com Hints * In one of Sinjin's poems for Jade, he said Trina scares him. His third love poem for Jade reads: "Don't like me like that? There's always Tori or Cat But Trina scares me." *Trina posts saying she's still trapped in the bathroom. Sinjin says that she shouldn't be so worried because she has a nice bathroom. *Sinjin posts Happy St. Patrick's day on March 24th. Trina comments calling him a weirdo and telling him it was last week. He replies by saying that's why people got so mad at him for pinching them. * This conversation: **'Sinjin:' Found a chunk of meatloaf under my pillow. Not sure how or when it got there, but it was delicious. **'Trina:' Every time I think about you, I want to throw up in my mouth. **'Sinjin:' At least you think about me. *On the photo gallery for "Who Did it to Trina?" Trina states that had Sinjin done it to her, she would have forgiven him as he is a "fellow foot bleacher." Fanfiction *Scarily Perfect by Dawnmist of Riverclan Category:Pairings Category:Friendship Category:Relationship Moments Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Moments Category:Minor Pairing